Feel
by Rhape
Summary: RikuXSora. Song fic. Este es un fic corto. Riku le cuenta a Sora lo que ha sufrido. Romance y muy poquito drama. Mi primer Song fic, tenga piedad al dejarme reviews, n.nU


**Ah! Este es mi primer Song fic! Estoy nerviosa de publicarlo, n.ñU. Espero les guste, n.n**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic esta basado en Kingdom Hearts 1 y 2, no conte el CoM, ya que aun no lo juego, xDu; aparte de que aun no paso el KH1, así que si tengo algún error tendrán que perdonarmelo. n.nU**

**Cancion: "Feel" de Robbie Williams. Se preguntarán por qué decidí esta canción? Bueno, escogí esta porque mientras la oía se me ocurrio el fic, xD**

**Les recomiendo mucho escuchar la cancion y al mismo tiempo leer el fic.  
Pero si no tienen la cancion, o nunca la han escuchado, pueden buscarla en mi perfil, que ahí tengo un link para que la bajen, x3**

**

* * *

**

**Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given**

- _No entiendo de que lado estoy. Soy de los buenos o de los malos? Supongo que eso nunca lo sabré con seguridad…A veces pienso que estaría mejor de vuelta en la oscuridad…-_

- _No digas eso! Tú eres de los nuestros, nunca creas lo contrario, por favor…–_ le pide el castaño que estaba sentado en la cama junto a él.

**I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand**

_- Sabes? Cada día pienso en la estupidez que cometí al irme de la isla y aliarme con los Heartless, aunque claro, creí que si lo hacía salvaría a Kairi. Nunca debí dejar que ellos te dañaran a ti ni a ella. Pero los celos y el orgullo me habían cegado por completo. Lo peor es que no sabía a quien le tenía celos…, eso llego a confundirme mucho_ –

- _Por que?_ – pregunta confundido. El peliplateado suspira y sonríe.

**I just want to feel real love  
Fill the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste**

- _Por que no sabía quien de los dos me gustaba_ – le responde con una mirada cariñosa. Sora lo mira extrañado sin entender a que se refiere - _Yo solo quería saber que se siente estar enamorado. Mi error fue buscarlo en la persona equivocada; creí estar enamorado de Kairi, pero al verte salvarla…, sentí celos de ella. Me hubiera gustado ser yo a quien rescataras _– lo mira de forma coqueta y después ríe levemente al ver como Sora se sonroja, a pesar de que la luz de la luna que entraba al cuarto no lo hacia mucho notar.

**I don't want to die  
But I aren't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her**

- _Cuando te encerraron en esa capsula, sentí desesperación e impotencia al no poderte ayudar_. – varias lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas – _Pensé que no te volvería a ver..., pero sabía que algún día saldría, así que…decidí esperar _– el castaño le toma una mano en apoyo.

**I scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming**

- _No te imaginas cuantas veces desee estar muerto…pero, aunque no lo creas, soy demasiando cobarde como para quitarme la vida. Además, el pensar en volver a verte me mantenía vivo. Pero cada día perdía la esperanza y sentía que moría poco a poco, hasta que me entere que despertaste_ –

**I just want to feel real love  
Fill the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste**_  
_**And I need to feel real love  
And a life ever after  
I cannot get enough**

- _Al enterarme que me buscabas desesperadamente, debo admitir que me sentí algo halagado, aunque en la situación en la que se encontraban las cosas, no estaba seguro de por que o para que me buscabas_ –

- _Al igual que tú; quería volver a verte…-_ dice tratando de secar las lagrimas del peliplateado pasando sus dedos sobre sus mejillas. Riku se ruboriza levemente. Y continúa con su narración.

**I just want to feel real love  
Fill the home that I live in  
I got too much love  
Running through my veins  
To go to waste**

_-…Cuando te vi en "La tierra de los dragones", quise correr hacia a ti y decirte cuanto te extrañaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Y me dio algo de curiosidad de pelear contigo, como en los viejos tiempos, lo recuerdas?_ –

- _Sí –_ le lanza una sonrisa juguetona sin mucho animo – _Siempre me has ganado, aunque esa vez quedamos en empate –_

- _Crees que pronto podamos tener una revancha?_ – acaricia su mejilla notando con un poco de asombro que él también lloraba, ya que sus mejillas se encontraban mojadas.

- _Por supuesto_ – dice con dificultad tratando de ocultar sus sollozos del peliplateado.

**I just wanna feel real love  
In a life ever after  
There's a hole in my soul  
You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place**

- _Sabes…? A pesar de que me moría de celos, ayude a Kairi en "El mundo que nunca fue", después de todo también es mi amiga. Al ver como la abrazaste, con tanta preocupación y cariño…, estuve a punto de llorar y…quizás golpearla. Soy muy celoso, no crees? _- ambos ríen un poco mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos -; _cual grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que tú fuiste quien lloro al reconocerme. Eso me hizo sentirme importante para ti, y a la vez coraje al ver que sufrías por mi culpa. Podrías perdonarme por eso? –_

- _Sí, pero no necesito perdonarte de nada _– cierra los ojos acercando su rostro al de Riku, y deslizando sus dedos por su cabello acariciándolo.

- _Sora…, gracias por salvarme de la oscuridad_ - junta sus labios con los del castaño para darle un profundo beso.

**Come and hold my hand  
I want to contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
Not sure I understand  
****Not sure I understand…**

* * *

**Otra aclararion: tengo entendido que uno de los emcapuchados que te aparecen en "Land of Dragons" en el KH2, es Riku, lo creo por la espada, si no es así...pues ni modo, como es un fic, no cuenta si me equivoco, xDU**

**Ehmm...bueno, espero les haya gustado el Song fic..., si no pues...ni modo. No sirvo para los Song fics. T.T**

**Quejas, comentarios, reclamos de que no se hacer Song fics; dejen reviews, n.ñU**


End file.
